


A light from the shadows shall spring

by Skatergirl29



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gaston survives, Hidden Injuries, Horses, Infant Death, Permanent Injuries, Pregnancy, Slow Dancing, Sympathy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, shattered dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: The curse has been broken and everyone is human again Belle and Adam are happily married and relationships between the household staff form but for Lumiere all he can think about is what the prince did to him when he was a beast he has the injuries as constant reminders he decides to tell Cadenza but a tension still rises between him and Adam. On the plus side Lumiere is deeply in love with Plumette and they look forward to getting married and starting a family of their own but Plumette discovers that she became pregnant before the curse and now the worst has happened.





	1. we did nothing

Lumiere lay wide awake in bed the sun was streaming in through the white curtains he felt incredibly hot so he climbed out of bed and went over to the balcony he turned the key and opened the doors before hooking them back the fresh air was nice and cool he could see Plumette walking back from the gardens with a fresh bunch of wild flowers for Miss Belle Lumiere yelped in pain and steadied himself on the railings he moved his hand from his stomach and saw fresh blood staining his hands, he walked back into room and had a cool bath before bandaging the wound and getting dressed he was tired of wearing the same outfit so he decided to wear the light blue one today. As Lumiere came downstairs he saw Adam stood in the hallway talking to Cogsworth Adam said 'Good Morning Lumiere' instead of replying Lumiere just stood at the top of the stairs all he could see were the horrible flashbacks of what the prince had done to him he grabbed hold of the banister as a severe pain shot through his ribs Adam started up the staircase and said 'Lumiere what's wrong are you in pain' Lumiere said 'Get away from me don't touch me', Adam stood on the stairs watching as Lumiere ran past him down the stairs Cogsworth said 'I'm so sorry master I don't know what's wrong with him today' Adam said 'He's probably just tired please don't worry about it'.

Lumiere stood in the dining hall sorting out the sliver wear Cogsworth walked in and said 'What was all that about you and the master used to be really good friends what's happened' Lumiere said 'Nothing you wouldn't understand I'm just tired that's all I didn't sleep well last night' Cogsworth said 'So you thought you'd take it out on the master I'll finish up in here can you go and clean the chandeliers in the ballroom' Lumiere walked out of the dining hall and down the corridor towards the ballroom he retrieved the cleaning box from the cupboard and carefully lowered the chandeliers down so that he could clean them.

By late morning all the chandeliers were sparkling clean and Lumiere was exhausted he gathered up all the cleaning supplies and neatly put them back into the box he walked over to the cupboard and placed the box back on the shelf he looked down at his shirt and saw a patch of fresh blood he heard the door open so he quickly pulled his overcoat on hoping to cover it up but Cadenza spotted the patch of blood Cadenza said 'Lumiere what happened' Lumiere said 'Nothing why' Cadenza shut the door and said 'Your bleeding tell me what's happened now', Cadenza watched as Lumiere fell to his knee's and collapsed onto the floor Belle was walking through the hall when she saw Cadenza coming towards her carrying Lumiere, Belle said 'Cadenza what happened to him is he alright' Cadenza said 'I was just talking to him and he collapsed but I did notice a fresh blood stain on his shirt although he did try to hide it from me' Belle said 'Let's get him to his room'.

 

Plumette stood beside the bed holding Lumiere's hand as Belle cleaned the long scratches on his stomach Mrs Potts took the bowl of water from Belle and passed it on to one of the other maids Madame De Garderobe stood close by with Cadenza.

 Belle left the room to go and find some honey to put on the wounds whilst she was gone Cogsworth and the other staff questioned Lumiere about where the scratches came from Mrs Potts said 'Come on Lumiere my dear tell us what happened' Lumiere said 'He attacked me the master attacked me one night I was trying to calm him down and he scratched me' Plumette said 'But why would you keep them hidden' Lumiere said 'Because it isn't the first time it's happened his father attacked me once before as-well and when the prince attacked me In his eyes I saw his father and now I cannot forgive him', Cadenza sat down beside the bed and said 'Why didn't you tell us were you afraid' Lumiere slowly nodded tears rolling down his face Cogsworth said 'Come on let's leave him to get some sleep' Plumette said 'Can I stay with him' Cogsworth said 'Of course I'll bring you some blankets'.  Belle was stood out in the corridor she said 'How is he I found some honey for the wounds it'll help fight infection' Mrs Potts said 'He's sleeping now my dear. But there is something that we must tell you' Cogsworth said 'But not out here let's go into the Library'. 

* * *

* * *

Belle and the others walked into the Library they all sat down in the chairs beside the fireplace Belle said 'Those scratches look like they were caused by very sharp claws. So what did you want to tell me' Mrs Potts said 'We remember when Lumiere first came here he got on really well with the prince. And then the curse took hold of us all but Lumiere suffered the most',  Belle said 'But why he's such a gentleman surely he did nothing' Cadenza said 'Your quite right my dear. You see when the master lost his dear mother and his cruel father took that sweet innocent lad and twisted him up to be like him Lumiere stood in to protect Adam and but his father beat Lumiere' Belle said 'And you didn't know this was happening', Mrs Potts said 'Actually looking back now we did know it was happening I remember at night we would lock ourselves in our rooms and try to get some sleep but all we could hear was Lumiere crying in pain we did nothing' Madame De Garderobe said 'And now that the curse is lifted we can still see the tension between the master and Lumiere we all want them to be friends again like they were before' Belle said 'Let me talk to Adam' Cogsworth said 'Thank you Mademoiselle'.

 

Plumette sat beside Lumiere's bed every now and then Lumiere would shift to get comfier as the clock struck Midnight Adam arrived back from the village he walked into the Library where he found Belle reading one of her books Belle said 'Welcome back my love how was the meeting in the village' Adam said 'It seemed to go on for ever but I think we've managed to secure more trade agreements with other villages. Anyway where's everyone else' Belle said 'I told them all to get an early night they've been exhausted. And Lumiere we need to talk about him' Adam sat down beside Belle and said 'Has something happened' Belle took a deep breath before saying 'He collapsed today I discovered some nasty scratches on his stomach he says you attacked him on night when he was trying to calm you down' Adam nodded slowly remembering everything that had happened that night.

(Flashback): 'Master you need to calm down you must remain hopeful that the curse will be broken' 'Why are you here telling me all this get out now' 'Master please your my friend I don't want to see you like this' 'If you don't get out this minute I will kill you Lumiere' 'I know you'll be angry but you need to hear this. You sit here in this castle with a crown upon your head and yet you are less a prince than you have ever been' 'I said get the hell out' (End of Flashback):

Belle said 'Sweetheart what is it' Adam said 'I saw it I saw what happened that night I'm meant to be Lumiere's friend but what sort of person attacks their friends' Belle said 'You weren't yourself then Adam but now you have the chance to rebuild that friendship with Lumiere why not go to him now'. Lumiere was sat having a bath with Plumette's help when their came a sharp knock at the door Plumette walked over and opened it 'Lumiere got out of the bath tub and got changed into his night shirt and trousers as he came out from behind the changing screen he saw the prince stood by the sofa Lumiere said 'Sire this is an unexpected pleasure what can I do for you' Adam said 'I just wanted to talk to you actually', Plumette said 'I'll leave you two alone goodnight my love, goodnight sire' Adam said 'I know nothing can make up for what I did to you that night you were just trying to help me and I threw it back at you I guess what I want to say is I'm truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me' Lumiere smiled and said 'I was hoping we could rebuild the friendship between us I miss us we were such good friends', Adam said 'I've missed you as-well. your a good friend to me Lumiere and I don't know what I'd do without you'. 

 

News travelled fast around the castle about Lumiere and Adam being friends again. On a cool clear winters morning Plumette attended to Miss Belle Plumette bent down to pick up a pile of bedding when a sharp pain shot through her lower back Belle turned around and said 'Plumette what's wrong are you in pain' Plumette said 'My back it really hurts and I'm bleeding what's happening to me' Belle said 'Don't panic we're going to into town to see the Physician'. Adam was sat in the hallway by the fire when Belle came downstairs with Plumette Adam said 'Good morning my love is everything alright' Belle said 'Can you drive me and Plumette into the village she needs to see the Physician I think she might be having a miscarriage' Adam nodded and hurried down to the stables to get the carriage ready Lumiere appeared in the doorway carrying a tray with some gold candelabras on it he said 'Plumette where are you going' Belle said 'She's just coming with me into the village I want her advice on some dresses' Lumiere walked over to Plumette and kissed her on the cheek before making his way into the lounge.

* * *

* * *

Belle and Adam helped Plumette out of the carriage and into the Physician's house James said 'My prince what can I do for you today' Adam said 'I need you to check Plumette over she's having severe back pains and there's been a lot of bleeding' James said 'Bring her through', Belle and Adam waited patiently behind the screen James said 'Miss Belle can you come in' Belle walked behind the screen and stood near Plumette James took a deep breath and said 'Plumette I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but the miscarriage has started' Plumette said 'But how I don't understand' James said 'My guess is that you must have conceived the child before the curse took hold the curse probably destroyed the baby and it's only taking hold now' Belle said 'Is there anything to suggest that she might have trouble conceiving again', James said 'No definitely not I see no reason why she can't have another child', Lumiere was busy cleaning the balcony windows when Adam approached him Lumiere said 'Sire is everything alright' Adam looked up and said 'Lumiere I have some really distressing news for you I'm very sorry to tell you this but Plumette has had a miscarriage'.

Lumiere sat down on one of the armchairs and put his head in his hands Adam sat down beside him and said 'I know it's really hard but the Physician has told Plumette that she'll be able to have another child it might just take time' Lumiere used his hanker chief to wipe away the tears he stood up and said 'May I go and see her' Adam said 'You don't have to ask Lumiere. If I have your permission I'll tell Cogsworth and the others' Lumiere said 'Yes they must know'. Lumiere made his way upstairs he pushed open the bedroom door Plumette was laying on her left side and Belle was sat beside her Belle walked over to Lumiere and said 'Lumiere I am so sorry. She's sleeping at the moment but I'm sure she'd like you there when she wakes up' Lumiere said 'I'll stay with her tonight I want to thank you for staying with her Belle'.

 

Cogsworth was sat in his room reading when Adam walked in Cogsworth said 'Sire is everything alright has Lumiere not been into you this evening' Adam said 'Cogsworth could you go and find the others and bring them back here I have something to tell you all' Cogsworth nodded and left the room to fetch the others, he quickly returned with the others in tow Cadenza said 'Has something happened sire' Adam said 'I'm afraid that Plumette has suffered a miscarriage' Mrs Potts said 'Oh no poor dear' Madame De Garderobe said 'But she didn't look pregnant' Adam said 'The physician thinks she became pregnant before the curse and that's what destroyed the baby no doubt she'll want to return to her normal duties quickly so I just ask you all to support her and Lumiere through this difficult time' Cogsworth said 'You can count on us my prince'. Before retiring to bed Cadenza decided to check on Lumiere he quietly opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room Plumette was fast asleep and Lumiere was fast asleep in the chair Cadenza noticed that Lumiere was shivering so he grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over him.

Plumette slowly came round in the early hours of the morning she climbed out of bed taking care not to wake Lumiere she poured herself a bath and then got changed into a light bink dress Lumiere woke up when he heard the bedroom door opening he walked over to the door and said 'Plumette you should be resting my sweet' Plumette said 'I just wanted to resume my normal duties' Lumiere said 'I respect that just promise me you'll take it easy today don't over do it' Plumette closed the small gap between herself and Lumiere she took hold of his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips Lumiere deepened the kiss his hands went wandering down her waist and towards the end of her skirts Cogsworth cleared his throat and said 'Surely you two have tasks to be getting on with' Plumette said 'Sorry Cogsworth. Look I'd better go and tend to Miss Belle I'll see you later my handsome' Lumiere said 'And I shall see you later my gorgeous one'.

* * *

* * *

Plumette walked into Belle's room carrying some clean bedding as she pulled back the curtains she saw Belle sat on the bed holding the chamber pot Plumette said 'Mademoiselle are you alright you look very pale shall I fetch Adam for you' Belle said 'No it's ok Plumette it's just morning sickness that's all' Plumette said 'Your expecting a baby' Belle washed her face and said 'I didn't want to tell you incase it upset you, but um when the baby's born I'd really like you to be his or her auntie' Plumette said 'I'd be honoured. Would you rather wear a dress without a corset today' Belle said 'I think that might be best I'll wear a corset tonight at dinner. How are things with you and Lumiere' Plumette said 'He hasn't asked me to marry him yet' Belle said 'Maybe he's waiting for the right moment I'm sure he hasn't changed his mind so try not to worry'.

 

Late that afternoon Plumette was walking through the grounds she stopped at the paddock where the horses were enjoying the sun she whistled and her horse came over to the fence she gently stroked it's soft face Plumette then noticed something tied to Glinda's halter she untied the bit of gold string and realised that attached to it was a silver ring with a heart shaped amethyst on it Lumiere walked over and said 'Do you like it my love' Plumette said 'It's beautiful' Lumiere said 'Will you do me honour of becoming my wife' Plumette said 'Yes, yes with all my heart', news of the happy engagement travelled fast around the castle and everyone got busy preparing for the long awaited wedding Mrs Potts spent the afternoon in the kitchen making a grand wedding cake, Cadenza devoted his attention to his piano, Madame De Garderobe spent her time making Plumette's wedding dress and then added the finishing touches to Lumiere's new waistcoat and tails the maids made sure that the crystal suite was ready for the married couple and Chip helped Cogsworth in preparing the ballroom.

As the evening closed in Plumette was pulled away from her duties by Madame De Garderobe Plumette said 'Is everything alright Madame' Garderobe said 'Tonight is a special night tonight is your wedding' Plumette said 'Really but how did you find out' Garderobe said 'Lumiere might have let it slip this morning and the prince told us to make sure everything was ready for tonight so we have to get you ready the priest will be here soon', Lumiere made his way downstairs dressed in his wedding outfit Cadenza walked over and said 'Everything is ready we are just waiting for your beautiful bride' Adam and Belle walked in Lumiere said 'My Prince, My princess allow me to thank you for this everything looks wonderful' Belle said 'It was our pleasure Lumiere we hope you'll be very happy' Adam said 'I have made one of the rooms in the east wing available for you and Plumette it'll be your own private chambers' Lumiere said 'That is very kind my prince', a fanfare sounded from the hall outside the ballroom Lumiere stood at the top of Aisle before the priest Cadenza leaned in and said 'Here she comes. she looks beautiful' Lumiere glanced behind him and saw Plumette walking towards her dressed in a beautiful gold ball gown with a shimmering veil flowing behind her.

 

The priest said 'We are gathered here on this fine summers evening to join Lumiere and Plumette in holy matrimony, Lumiere do you take Plumette as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part' Lumiere said 'Till death I do' the priest turned to Plumette and said 'And do you Plumette take Lumiere to be you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health till death do you part' Plumette said 'I do with all my heart', the priest said 'Then by the sacred power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride' Lumiere wrapped his arms around Plumette's waist and kissed her passionately on the lips as they walked down the aisle they were showered with white rose petals they walked down the hallway to the main ballroom Cadenza sat at his piano Garderobe stood beside him and said 'Ladies and Gentlemen the bride and groom will now take their first dance' all the guests watched as Lumiere and Plumette twirled around the dance floor Maurice stood to the side capturing the beautiful scene on Canvas. As the celebrations went on into the night Lumiere and Plumette snuck away they went into their private chambers and Locked the doors behind them Lumiere lay on the bed whilst Plumette changed out of her wedding dress he looked up as she appeared from behind the changing screen dressed in dark blue corset and skirt she walked over to the bed and crawled over to Lumiere before capturing his perfect lips.

Agatha watched from the window sensing there was plenty of love inside of Lumiere and Plumette she decided to grant the one wish she knew they wanted she opened the balcony windows and blew in some gold dust which landed on Plumette, Plumette placed her hand on her stomach and she felt something kick a wonderful smile lined her lips Lumiere said 'Are you enjoying this my love' Plumette said 'Here feel this' gently she placed Lumiere's right hand on her stomach he smiled as he felt their little miracle kick Lumiere said 'How has this happened' Plumette said 'I don't know but I'm glad it has', Plumette blew out all of the candles except two and her and Lumiere joined hands and danced slowly as the moon shone through the windows.        


	2. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the castle on a high after Lumiere and Plumette's wedding they hope the future will be kind to them but when Lumiere and Cadenza find Gaston badly beaten up in the village they forget all about the horrible things he tried to do to them they take him back to the castle where he is cared for by Belle and Mrs Potts Gaston wants to see Le fou so Lumiere goes to the stables to fetch him but Le fou can not forgive Gaston for doubting his friendship even when Lumiere tells him that Gaston might die Le fou tells him he hopes he does. Agatha decides to help Le fou see past the anger and find the friendship he and Gaston had again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't all be about Gaston and Le fou there will be plenty from the other characters

Spring was one of Lumiere's favourite times the fields were full of wild flowers and the cherry blossom tree's were in full bloom he opened his eyes as he heard birds singing softly on his balcony his eyes then landed on his beautiful wife who was gently stirring beside him Lumiere said 'Good morning Mon Cherie did you sleep well' Plumette smiled and said 'I think as long as I sleep beside you I will always sleep well' Lumiere said 'I promised Cadenza I'd ride into the village with him this morning you don't mind do you' Plumette said 'Of course not I said I'd help Mrs Potts in the kitchen this morning anyway'. After having a nice warm bath Lumiere got dressed and made his way down to the stables Cadenza came up beside him and said 'I expected you to be covered in bed sores seeing as though you've not left that bedchamber all week' Lumiere said 'Yeah, Yeah joke all you want Maestro but actually we have left the room plenty of times maybe you need your eyes checked' Cadenza said 'Garderobe thinks Plumette might already have a bun in the oven' Lumiere said 'She's not wrong there. Plumette is pregnant she found out on our wedding night it was like magic', Lumiere and Cadenza mounted their magnificent white horses and cantered through the grounds and across the wild garlic meadows.

 

The local village wasn't exactly Paris but it provided everything that was needed Lumiere decided to buy Plumette some silver hair pins with small amber stones on Whilst Cadenza collected his wife's usual order of fabrics and ribbons from the tailors, Lumiere and Cadenza walked back to the stables laughing when they spotted a crowd gathering in the main square. As they approached Lumiere noticed the villagers attacking Gaston to the point where he lay unconscious upon the cobble stones Cadenza and Lumiere pushed their way through the villagers and tended to Gaston Lumiere said 'What is going on here why are you attacking him' the grocer said 'He's been hanging around for months stealing what food he can and begging on the street he's even done the unthinkable to survive' Cadenza said 'That may be but it does not meen you have to beat him to within an inch of his life', Lumiere carried Gaston over to his horse and placed him in the saddle before cantering back through the town with Cadenza following close behind.

When the reached the castle Lumiere carried Gaston up the stairs to one of the spare rooms Belle said 'Lumiere what happened is he alright' Lumiere said 'The villagers turned on him Miss he lost consciousness on the way here' Belle turned around and said 'Mrs pot's could you fetch some warm water and bandages please' Mrs Pot's curtsied and made her way down to the kitchen she quickly returned and helped Belle bathe the wounds and bandage what they could, after coming round Gaston felt more comfortable with just Lumiere in the room Lumiere said 'I forgive you for what you tried to do to us believe me had I not forgiven you, you wouldn't be here' Gaston said 'You could have left me to die in the village' Lumiere said 'Why would I do that. The grocer mentioned that you'd had to do the unthinkable to survive what did he meen' Gaston said 'There were plenty of men willing to pay good money for pleasure' Lumiere said 'Is there anyone you want to see' Gaston said 'Le fou I want to see him is he here' Lumiere said 'He works down in the stables I'll go and fetch him for you just try and rest'.

* * *

* * *

Lumiere walked down the corridor he spotted Plumette polishing one of the mirrors he gently spun her round Plumette said 'Hello my darling how was your trip into the village' Lumiere said 'It was good we came across Gaston whilst we were there the villagers had beaten him up' Plumette looked up at Lumiere and said 'Are you sure it's safe to have him here' Lumiere said 'He's just fallen on hard times I couldn't just leave him alone', Plumette said 'Your heart is so generous you always see the good in people' Lumiere said 'You also have a generous heart. I'll see you tonight my love'. Le fou was busy grooming the horses when Lumiere walked in Le Fou said 'Master Lumiere I didn't think you'd want to go riding again this afternoon I've turned Jewel out for the afternoon' Lumiere said 'Oh no that's fine it's you I came to see I wondered if you'd seen Gaston recently' Le Fou said 'No not since the attack on the castle he left me to die'. Lumiere followed Le Fou into the supply room and said 'That's all in the past. Myself and Cadenza found him in the village the villagers had turned on him and beaten him' Le Fou said 'Just what he deserves' Lumiere said 'You can't mean that you and he went through the war together' Le Fou said 'Look Lumiere I'm really busy right now so if you have nothing interesting to say then leave me to get on'.

Lumiere walked back up to the castle he made his way back up to the west wing where Gaston was resting as he walked into the room he noticed Gaston curled up on his left side shivering Lumiere crossed the room quickly and felt Gaston's forehead Mrs Pots walked in and said 'Is he alright' Lumiere said 'He's burning up I don't get it he was fine when I left him' Mrs Pots said 'All the symptoms point towards the putrid throat it is contagious' Lumiere said 'Can you stay with him there's someone I need to see' Mrs Pots nodded and continued to bathe Gaston's forehead.

 

Lumiere pulled his cloak over his shoulders and made his way down to the stables Le Fou was busy making up the horses feeds he turned around and said 'I have nothing more to say about Gaston absolutely nothing' Lumiere said 'Le Fou Gaston has the putrid throat he might die will you not come and see him' Le Fou said 'No I hope he suffers', Cadenza came out of his horses stable and said 'Le Fou you don't mean that why do you hate him so much' Le Fou said 'You have no idea what it's like countlessly saving someone's life and never getting any thanks from them during the war I ran across a battlefield dodging bullets and mortar shells to reach him. I thought I'd at least get a thanks for it' Cadenza said 'So why didn't you talk to him about it' Le Fou said 'Don't you think I've tried look just leave me alone'.

* * *

* * *

As the sun set behind the castle Le Fou settled in his bed as he drifted off to sleep he didn't know that he was being watched Agatha stood in the corner of the room she decided to cast a spell over Gaston which would give the appearance of being dead and unless Le Fou told Gaston he loved him then Gaston would remain in an eternal sleep although she did not want Gaston to die she had to do this for she had seen that there was no love in Le Fou's heart, she entered the castle unseen and made her way into Gaston's room and cast the spell over Gaston, she transformed into a bluebird and watched from the balcony as Mrs Pots re-entered the room and found Gaston cold and lifeless. Lumiere and Plumette were sat in bed cuddling when they were disturbed by someone banging on their bedchamber door Lumiere got out of bed and opened the door Mrs Pots was stood outside she said 'I think he's died I went out of the room to get some cold water and when I came back in he was cold and lifeless' Lumiere said 'Do you need me to help you with anything' Mrs Pots said 'No it's ok dear someone will have to tell Le Fou' Lumiere said 'Yeah I'll tell him in the morning'.  

Le Fou tossed and turned in bed rather than remembering all the times he saved Gaston he remembered the time's Gaston saved him and that was the start of their friendship Le Fou sat up in bed he pulled his boots on and grabbed his blue cape before dashing out of the barn door as he made his way up to the castle the heavens opened and the rain came down,  Le Fou pushed open the castle doors and shut them behind himself before running up the staircase towards the west wing Le Fou knocked on the bedroom door Mrs Pots walked opened the door and said 'Le Fou you shouldn't have come' Le Fou said 'What happened' Mrs Pots sat le Fou down in one of the armchairs and said 'He had the putrid throat it's a nasty disease with sudden savage changes he didn't survive I'm so sorry' Le Fou said 'Can I have a moment alone with him please' Mrs Pots said 'Of course dear I'll just go and check on Chip'. 

 

Le Fou sat down on the bed and took hold of Gaston's left hand he looked up and said 'I'm so sorry Gaston I'd take the words back if I could, I never meant what I said but it just hurt my feelings when you told me that I meant nothing to you that you wished I'd died in the war. The truth is I've missed you I just want you back Gaston because I love you and I'm not sure if I love you like a brother or something more but I love you more than you know, I promise I will learn from my mistakes just give me another chance', Agatha watched from the window she knew that Le Fou had proved what is truly in his heart she walked into the room and blew some gold dust over Gaston which would cure him of the putrid throat, she left the room as Gaston started waking up Gaston sat up he looked around the room and then saw Le Fou with his head on the bed crying Gaston placed a comforting hand on Le Fou's shoulder Le Fou looked up and said 'Gaston your alive but how' Gaston said 'That's not important Le Fou I'm sorry if me not showing you the tiniest amount of gratitude made you hate me and I don't blame you because I'd probably feel the same but I'm really keen to start again I want us to have the friendship we used to have', Le Fou smiled and said 'Your right I want us to be friends again as-well' Gaston said 'I don't know If I'm ready for a relationship yet but maybe one day I will be'.

 

As morning broke Lumiere and Plumette made their way to Gaston's room as they walked into the room they saw Gaston and Le Fou talking Lumiere said 'It's a miracle how did it happen' Le Fou said 'I neither know nor care I have my best friend back that's all that matters' Plumette said 'I'm glad you feel better Gaston. The master wanted to know if you'd consider working here at the castle the grounds have become abit worse for wear and we need someone to keep the grounds tidy' Gaston said 'I think I'd like the Job would you thank the master for me' Lumiere said 'Why not thank him yourself I'll fetch some fresh clothes for you from the laundry'. Lumiere returned promptly with a pile of clothes for Gaston once he was dressed he followed Lumiere down to the library Lumiere walked in and said 'My prince Gaston has agreed to become our grounds keeper and he wanted to personally thank you' Gaston walked in he bowed before Adam and Belle Adam said 'How are you feeling Gaston' Gaston said 'I feel much better my prince I wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance and also for your hospitality' Belle said 'We're just glad your alright Gaston. All the grounds need some maintenance but really I'd like the rose garden sorted first' Gaston bowed and said 'Of course Princess I'll head down there now and have a look at it'.

* * *

* * *

Gaston left the room and made his way out of the castle and down through the grounds he walked round the corner and saw the state the rose garden was in he had no doubt that it was going to be a big job, he walked into the grounds keepers lodge and retrieved the tools he needed before getting on with the task at hand Lumiere and Plumette were out enjoying a walk in the sun Lumiere said 'They've got you working already Gaston' Gaston said 'I'd rather be out in the fresh air working' all of sudden there was a loud scream Plumette said 'What was that' Lumiere said 'Look over there isn't that Chip it looks like he's struggling to stop his horse', Gaston ran back to the stables and climbed onto one of the horses he kicked it into gallop and took off across the fields after Chip's horse, Gaston got alongside the brown pony and said 'Chip just hold on' Gaston pushed his horse on ahead of Chips he quickly dismounted and said 'Chip you need to Jump I'll catch you' Chip jumped from his horse Gaston caught him they both fell onto the grass, Gaston said 'Are you alright Chip your not hurt are you' Chip said 'No I'm fine thank you for rescuing me' Gaston hitched Chips horse to his he climbed on and carefully helped Chip up onto his horse.

Mrs Pots came running into the stable yard Gaston climbed down from his horse and helped Chip down Chip ran into his mothers waiting arms Mrs Pots said 'Thank you Gaston for saving him' Gaston said 'It was nothing I'm glad I could help' as the night closed in Lumiere and Plumette served Belle and Adam their dinner Belle said 'I understand congratulations are in order I hear your expecting a baby Plumette' Plumette said 'Thank you Miss it was like magic because it happened on our wedding night maybe there's an angel watching me from up there' Adam said 'I believe we all have a guardian angel watching us. How is Gaston getting on' Lumiere said 'He's started work on the rose garden he says the gazebo will need re-painting but he's hopeful he can get it done in time for summer' Plumette said 'Little Chip had a close encounter today he was riding in the meadow and his horse bolted off with him but Gaston saved him'.

 

Weeks turned into months and with each day that passed the baby continued to grow within Plumette on a cool clear spring morning Plumette woke early she tried to get back to sleep but found every position to uncomfortable so she decided to draw herself a warm bath she climbed into the copper bath tub the hot water helped relax her as she got out of the bath her waters broke she reached out and braced herself on her dressing table, Lumiere woke up when he heard someone crying he sat up and looked around the room before spotting Plumette over by her dressing table Lumiere jumped out of bed and ran over to her he said 'Plumette my love what is it what's wrong' Plumette said 'My waters have broken the baby's coming' Cogsworth walked in and said 'Wake up you two it's nearly seven' Lumiere said 'Go and Find Mrs pots and Garderobe tell them I need them urgently'. Cogsworth made his way down the corridor he said 'Mrs Pots, Garderobe your needed in Lumiere and Plumette's room' Mrs Pots said 'What for' Cogsworth said 'I'm no physician but I suspect Plumette is in labour' Garderobe and Mrs Pots quickly made their way down the hall to the crystal rooms Lumiere said 'I moved her onto the bed I thought she'd be more comfortable' Garderobe said 'Lumiere you need to wait outside' Lumiere said 'No I want to stay with her' Mrs Pots said 'My dear she's in good hands alright let us take care of it'.

Lumiere paced up and down the hallway for what felt like an eternity Plumette's screams broke his heart Cadenza walked over and said 'Your going to make yourself with all the worrying your doing' Lumiere said 'My wife is giving birth how can I not worry' Cadenza said 'Your lucky at least your wife can have children' Lumiere said 'Oh mate I'm so sorry I didn't know' Cadenza said 'It's alright we haven't told anyone about it',  Garderobe opened the door and said 'Lumiere you have a daughter would you like to see her' Lumiere walked into the room Plumette was sat up in bed holding their daughter Lumiere said 'Cherie she's perfect how are you my precious one' Plumette said 'Sore and overjoyed what shall we call her' Lumiere said 'Freya' Plumette said 'I think that's a lovely name', Lumiere and Plumette sat on the bed admiring their beautiful daughter there was gentle knock at the door and Belle and Adam walked in Belle said 'Is this the new arrival' Plumette said 'It is yes M lady her names Freya. I am sorry I've not been able to help you dress for dinner' Belle said 'Don't worry Plumette you must rest' Adam said 'We bought you up some Champagne to celebrate' Lumiere said 'That's very kind sire'. 

* * *

* * *

That night the servants were all talking about how beautiful Lumiere and Plumette's daughter was Garderobe and Cadenza were enjoying the light evenings and having a walk through the grounds Cadenza said 'Are you alright my love your very quiet tonight' Garderobe said 'Does it bother you that we haven't been able to have children yet' Cadenza said 'It does bother me but after the last miscarriage you had all I saw was you go through pain and grief and at that moment I thought is it really worth it I thought you were going to die', Garderobe took hold of Cadenza's hands and said 'Why didn't you say anything I can't believe you've kept all that bottled up' Cadenza said 'I'm sorry my love I just didn't want to bring back memories that's all' Garderobe kissed Cadenza on the lips and said 'I love you Maestro'. As Cadenza and Garderobe carried on walking the rest of the servants were getting an early night Plumette and Lumiere were also fast asleep their daughter Freya was asleep in her crib Agatha walked in and gazed lovingly at the sleeping babe she said 'Lumiere, Plumette you have shown that you are pure of heart therefore your daughter will also be pure of heart'.

The next morning Garderobe rode into the village to see the Physician she walked into his apartment James said 'Garderobe how can I help you today' Garderobe said 'I've been having trouble keeping a child it get's to the due date but I always loose it' James said 'The good news is I can help you it's just the matter of simple operation which I can do when you are pregnant' Garderobe said 'Which I am at this moment I've kept it a secret from Cadenza' James said 'I can do the operation today it's just the matter of applying a simple stitch'. Meanwhile back at the castle the servants were busy with their morning chores having completed his chores Cadenza sat down at his Piano and played some nice soft classical music, he looked up as Garderobe walked in to the ballroom carrying a parcel no doubt containing more fabrics for her dress making Cadenza said 'Probably a good thing we don't have a child what with you buying more and more fabrics' Garderobe said 'I had a reason for buying more. How much do you love me Maestro Cadenza'. Cadenza stood up from his piano stool and walked over to her he took the parcel from her hands and set it down on the chair before taking her hands in his and saying 'I love you with all my heart' Garderobe said 'Then I hope you'll have a little more love to spare' Cadenza said 'For what' Garderobe took Cadenza's left hand and placed it flat against her stomach before looking him in the eyes and saying 'For our child' Cadenza looked up at her and said 'It's mine, It's mine' Garderobe said 'Who else's would it be my true abiding love is for you and this baby'.  

 

 


	3. It started on a cold winter night much like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Garderobe telling Cadenza that she's finally expecting a child, but when a sudden outbreak of the putrid throat sweeps through the village Lumiere and Plumette are quick to help the villagers in anyway they can but disaster strikes when the infection reaches the castle and Belle, Maurice and Le Fou all catch it. Lumiere know's he can help Belle and Le Fou but will he be able to help Belle's father. The prince and the servants all wonder how it is that Lumiere hasn't caught the disease yet and Lumiere tells them an emotional tale from his childhood.

There was certain chill in the air on this cold winters morning as the servants all rose at dawn to start their long lists of chores the news that Garderobe and Cadenza were expecting a baby had travelled fast around the castle, but in the village it was a completely different scene nearly all the villagers were suffering from the putrid throat, Lumiere and Plumette sat at the table with the other servants Plumette said 'Myself and Lumiere are riding into the village soon if anyone wants anything' Mrs Potts said 'I could do with some cooking apples for the apple pies tonight' Cogsworth said 'Oh and we're nearly out of brass polish' Lumiere smiled and said 'Yeah the candelabras were very grubby yesterday I had to use quite a lot'. Lumiere and Plumette walked down to the stables Gaston said 'Good morning Lumiere good morning Plumette' Lumiere said 'Morning Gaston where's Le Fou' Gaston said 'He wasn't very well this morning I sent him back to bed' Lumiere said 'Keep an eye on him and let me know if he gets any worse' Gaston smiled and held Lumiere's horse as he mounted up he turned around ready to help Plumette get onto her horse but he found that she had gracefully mounted and was sat rather lady like in her side saddle.

 

As Lumiere and Plumette approached the village they realised that it was very quiet upon entering the village they were met with the horrible sight of carts filled with dead bodies Lumiere said 'Someone tell me what's happening' the grocer said 'You shouldn't have come we have the putrid throat many have died overnight and we have no physician he's gone to the neighbouring village to help the people there' Lumiere said 'It's alright we don't need James I know what to do, I need beds and clean linens all in one place I also need plenty of clean water, honey, lemons and raw ginger'. Cogsworth was busy inspecting the gardens when the mail boy arrived at the castle with various boxes and parcels for Miss Belle Cogsworth said 'Luke you didn't see Lumiere and Plumette on your travels' Lumiere said 'Their still in the village sir there has been an outbreak of the putrid throat lots of villagers have already died' Cogsworth said 'Oh good heavens those poor people, thank you for bringing these up to the castle young man'. Lumiere and Plumette stayed in the village overnight and as morning broke they left knowing they'd helped hundreds of people but back at the castle disaster had struck Belle, Maurice and Le Fou were all suffering from the disease Mrs Potts was sat beside Belle bathing her forehead with some cold water Lumiere and Plumette walked into the castle only to be met by Cogsworth looking rather worried Plumette said 'Cogsworth what's happened' Cogsworth said 'Miss Belle, Maurice and Le Fou all have the disease it came on very sudden last night where were you two' Lumiere said 'We stayed in the village hundreds of villagers were dying I couldn't just walk away. Any way take me to the three patients' Cogsworth said 'No we must send for James' Lumiere said 'No we don't need James just fetch me the items on this list and bring them to me'.

* * *

* * *

Lumiere walked into the princes chambers there were two beds in the room Belle lay on one and Maurice lay on the other Adam said 'Oh Lumiere thank god I hear people in the village are suffering' Lumiere said 'Yes sire but myself and Plumette believe we've caught it just in time. When did Belle start to show symptoms' Adam said 'first thing this morning she was looking after her father last night' Lumiere turned around as Cogsworth came into the room Lumiere said 'Cogsworth I need the raw ginger placed into the vaporiser, Mrs pots can you mix some hot water, honey and lemon into those cups that'll help ease the rawness', Mrs pots walked over and said 'Maurice is really weak I don't know If we can save him' Lumiere said 'I was just thinking the same thing his pulse is really weak' Adam looked up and said 'Can you not save him Lumiere' Lumiere said 'My prince the disease has progressed to much he won't survive the night, Belle on the other hand I can save her'. 

Garderobe wanted so badly to help her friends but Cadenza would not allow her to for fear that the disease would kill her or their baby Gaston sat beside Le Fou's bed for two days and two nights and as the sun rose on the third day Belle and Le Fou were both on the mend Maurice on the other hand had sadly passed away during the night but Adam had not told Belle yet Lumiere and Plumette sat in the kitchen with their daughter and the other servants Cogsworth said 'It's good news about Miss Belle and Le Fou' Mrs Pots said 'Gaston's done a fine Job looking after Le Fou but Lumiere deserves a lot of praise' Cogsworth said 'I second that you've done a great service but how could help all those people without catching the disease', Lumiere said 'I've already had the putrid throat when I was a small child. But I must tell you what really happened'.

(Flashback) 'It started with the wind on a cold winter night much like two days ago, it was almost Christmas and I like most Nine year olds still believed in Santa and magic and miracles but this Christmas was much darker less cheerful but the district of Paris I lived in was suffering from poverty and the putrid throat so they gave up on miracles and each other they had forgotten the spirit of Christmas, the sacrifice of giving. I made my way home with what little food I could find and I was also holding my wooden toy soldier, my father and mother were suffering from the disease my brother was selfish I tried to help him to believe again but he was no longer the loving brother I remembered, he to had given up and eventually so did I and for the first time I didn't wish for a miracle I wished for them all to go away but it was a wish I came to regret. When I woke the next morning my parents were dead and my brother was also dead, I expected death to take me as-well but it left me as a reminder of what happens when hope is lost, when belief is forgotten and the Christmas spirit dies' (End of Flashback).

 

Lumiere looked up his eyes filled with tears Plumette said 'Oh my love that's so awful' Lumiere wiped the tears away and said 'It hurts even more because I never thought I would see the putrid throat affect more people I care about' Cadenza said 'Is this why you've never enjoyed Christmas as much as the rest of us' Lumiere stood up and said 'I just no longer believe in the magic of Christmas anymore that happiness is just a distant memory of past'. Plumette stood up and followed Lumiere out of the kitchen sure enough she found him sitting on the floor of their balcony she sat down beside him Lumiere said 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now' Plumette kissed Lumiere gently on the forehead and said 'You don't need to apologise my sweet one', as the night closed in Belle started to come round she looked around the room and said 'Where's my father' Adam smiled at her and said 'You've been asleep along time my love I'm afraid your father didn't survive the disease' Belle broke down in tears and said 'But I was not with him' Adam looked her in the eyes and said 'I was and he was peaceful I sat with him all night' Belle buried her head into Adam's chest and cried.

* * *

* * *

Two days later Belle, Adam and all the servants gathered in the royal gardens to bury Maurice and despite all the grief Belle and the prince still insisted that the Christmas ball went ahead on Christmas eve Cogsworth and the other servants went about getting the castle ready for the Ball Mrs Potts spent hours in the kitchen making lots of splendid food Plumette and the other maids made sure every inch of the castle was spotless Lumiere made sure the chandeliers were sparkling Cadenza made sure his Piano was gleaming and Madame De Garderobe chose some lovely Christmas songs to sing on the night.

 

The day of the event arrived and everyone was up early getting things sorted Plumette walked out from behind the changing screen she was wearing a dark blue gown Lumiere turned around and said 'You look beautiful my love I'd better go and tend to the prince' Plumette said 'Yes and I must go and tend to Miss Belle' when Plumette arrived at Miss Belle's room she found Belle stood out on the balcony Plumette said 'Miss Belle are you feeling well' Belle said 'Yes thank you Plumette what a beautiful dress is it new' Plumette said 'It was an early Christmas present from Lumiere but I've got a grander one to wear tonight'  Belle smiled and said 'I understand I have Lumiere to thank for   


End file.
